The Day of Reckoning
by Jang Saverem
Summary: As the title say The Day of Reckoning is approching for Harry and ll other wizards alike. The end for someone will come. Will it be Harry or wil it be Lord Voldmeort. Story is made for fans of Harry and Voldemort alike untill the final battle.


Ok I never truly knew why we even have to make these things. I mean we all know I don't own any of these characters, whom all of which belong to Warner Brothers and I suppose J.K. Rowling as well but hey whatever there is the disclaimer. I own nothing but the story plot all other places and people are WB's.

This story will be set in the time of the 6th year but with no plot from the newest book. Characters and spells will or may be used throughout the Fan Fiction though.

The Day of Reckoning

"…The day of reckoning is approaching…"

Harry Potter, the one chosen by faith, sat bolt upright in his four posted bed in the confinement of the Gryffindor boys dormitory with a chill. The darkness of night still filled the room with a silence and unknowing nature. Harry did however wonder what had made him abruptly wake up at such a time of night, but at the time was far too tired and tried to think nothing of it, laid back down and quickly fell back asleep. He did not wake again till morning.

"…The time grows ever closer. It'll all end soon enough…"

The next day Harry woke up quickly got dressed and went over to Ron's bed to wake him. He ripped open the drapery around Ron's bed and shook him vigorously until he opened one eye and looked up at Harry.

"Oi Harry," Said Ron is a very sleepy voice. "You realize it's only seven right? I mean come on we don't have any classes till nine today. Let me sleep." He said as he rolled back over covering his face with his sheets.

Harry wouldn't take no for an answer. He knew that he was being selfish for trying to wake Ron just so he could tell him of his middle of the night awakening, but he needed to tell someone what he thought he dreamed. He knew though that no one else would be awake just yet and Ron would probably be the only one that would listen to his crazy stories anymore.

After waiting ten minutes he decided to try and wake Ron again, He again shook him until he woke up with a snort.

"Ok fine, fine. I'm getting up. Gee Harry you're lucky I love you," he said as he sat at the edge of his bed and yawned. "Now what was it you thought was so important that you needed to wake me up an hour and a half before classes even started?"

Harry became serious just as he always did when he thought he had news to talk about. "Well," he started. "Last night I suddenly woke up and had this odd feeling. Not pain like I normally would when I wake up thinking something was wrong but it was like I felt Voldemort again but in a less sever way." Ron shuttered at just the mention of Voldemort's name but kept listening intently anyway. "Anyway, it was like he was closer to me but not near here at all. I don't know it was kind of odd," he said and calmed back down sitting on a chair at Ron's bed side.

"So, you woke me up because you 'think' that He Who Must Not Be Named is up to something again. Did you even see him or anyone that would be associated with him when you were sleeping," said Ron still quite sleepily.

"Well no but, well whenever I feel something like this something bad always manages to happen. You know how it is. Your been through most of this stuff with me before," said Harry quite calmly now.

"Yes Harry I know, I know but can it be possible that it was just a bad dream. Is that a possibility at all?" Said Ron as he stood up and grabbed his school clothes. "Hey turn around I don't want you seeing my underpants. So what do you think now? Should we even mention this to Hermione?"

Harry as well stood up and went into his truck and while looking inside of it started to talk again. "Well she always does want to know about this stuff. Think I should tell her. I mean it really doesn't seem like anything now does it?"

Ron's voice came from behind Harry who was still rummaging through his stuff. Ron had already finished getting dressed and was looking down at Harry. "See now you know what I'm talking about. You know what lets go grab some food. Maybe that will calm us both down and get us ready for the day. Plus I'm starving here. I didn't even eat much at dinner."

Harry laughed at Ron's last comment and said while still laughing " But Ron, you had like three plates of turkey and mashed potatoes last night. How can you even still be thinking about food? Are you really hungry?"

"Harry for all the time you have known me when is it that I was ever not hungry in the morning. Now lets get out of here. Hermione by now is probably waiting for us in the common room." he said with a laugh.

Both boys left their dorm rooms and headed down the steps to meet Hermione in the common room. When they said their good mornings all together they hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"…Be ready for the end. It is coming…"

Please Review so I can have the will to want to actually write the next chapter.


End file.
